An Unexpected Love
by lalala12
Summary: Review if you want me to coninue :
1. Chapter 1

My names Alex. Lexi for short. Im nothing special. Brown hair, brown eyes, dark skin. Just ordinary. Ive never been even close to special. Im not rich, I have a drunk for a mother, and my dad could be the fucking neighbor far as she can remember. As you can tell my life pretty much sucks. The only thing that keeps me going everyday are my two brothers; Declan, who is 12, Conner, who is 9, and my sister Sammie, who is 4.Im the clostest thing they've ever had to a mother. While she was fucking Dan, Tom, Jack or whoever else she picked up that night, starting at only 8, I was changing diapers, fixing up formula, and bandaging up scraped knees.

I never really had a childhood. I was way to busy making sure my brothers and sister didnt have to go through what i had to_. I _didnt have anyone to hide me when my mom and her boytoy were fighting or to make sure i wasnt around when "Bill" ran out of beer.

When i was younger, before Declan came into the picture, I would spend as much time as i could over at Sarahs apartment which was a couple of floors below me. Sarahwas a widow who lost her husband and two children to a car accident that had left her paralyzed and confined to a wheelchair for the rest of her life. She new what i had to endure day in and day out and of course i made her promise to never tell a soul. I was independent, I could take care of myself. Even though my mom wasnt a big part of my life, I still loved her more than anything and the last thing I wanted was to be taken away and to never be able to see her again.She needed me and if i was gone, who would be there to clean her up after a fight or hold her hair back while she was puking her guts out after yet another night of hell? I couldnt leave. Id give her maybe two weeks before one of those bastards would go too far. No..this was how my life was supposed to be..keeping her safe and trying to keep myself out of trouble at the same time.

Sarah always said that i would go far in life and that i wouldnt turn out like my mother. When i was 6, she insited that i enroll in school and get the education that would ensure me the life that i deserved. I vaguely remember walking into my mothers room and telling her that i wanted to go to school like all the other kids. Surprisingly she was completely of the idea and found enough energy to walk down the street and enroll me the following day. Her boyfriend Brad wasnt too thrilled about it though and whenhe learned about what she had done, he demanded that we go back and unenroll me immediatly. It was expansive to send a child to school, and we barely had enough money as it was. My mom explained that she would get a job and that she refused to let some lazy ass bum tell her how she was going to raise her child. The last thing i remember is Brad opening my door and yanking me out of bed. The next morning i woke up with a broken arm, three missing teeth, and bruises all over my body. We won in the end though, Brad left a few days later and before long, I was standing on the steps of Degrassi Elementary, lunchbox in hand.

School soon became a haven to me. My mom had found another man drew who was just like, if not worse, than Brad. She kept her promise of getting a job though, so i knew she was okay during the day while i wasnt there. I loved school more than anything. Back then, noone cared what you wore, what you looked like, or how you acted. Everyone was accepted. There were no labels and that was how i liked it. Diane was my first bestfriend and we were always together. We were soon named the duo of doom jokingly by our teachers and the other students.. Of course our out of school time together was never spent at my house, only at hers. I knew that if she found out about my life at home, she would be scared off and i wasnt ready to lose her. Our friendship was way too important to me.

When i was in 3rd grade, My brother Declan(dee) Thomas Nunez was born. My mother would have to quit her job and i believed that this was the end of everything. I knew that id have to quit going to school because i know hat two people to take care of, my mother and the new baby. Id lose all the friendships i had worked hard to make over the past 2 years. and even worse, id lose diane. but sarah had another idea. She would watch Dee while i was at school until he was old enough to start school himself That way my mom could keep her job and i could stay in school.

My mother had two other children after that, both of which came from two different fathers whos identities were of course unknown. Either way i still loved Conner Trey Nunez and Samantha(sammie) Marie Nunez with all of my heart. They also stayed with Sarah until they were old enough to start school.

Although i could keep all three of them from harm during the day, in the evening, it was a completely different story. I often found myself shaking the two boys awake in the middle of the night and hiding them someplace safe, where "he" could not lay a hand on them. Declan the oldest of the three at the age of 6, new the drill. He would grab conner by the hand, pick Sammie up out of her crib, and listen to every order I gave to him. I was now 14 and much stronger and smarter. Id go out into the living room and see plates shattered, chairs upturned, and my mom on the floor drunk and hysterical. Id check her for any severe injuries and then put her to bed. This routine was always the same. I wouldnt allow the kids to come out until "he" had stormed from the apartment in a fit of rage and i was sure that he was not coming back.

Time had flown by so fast, I was now starting High School where i knew everything would change. Boys, sex, alcohol, and drugs were just a few of the things id have to go through. Dianes older sister Terry who was 17 had warned us about everything. I was honestly scared to death. It was the night before school and I spent the night over at Dianes house so that we could walk to Degrassi High together in the morning. Sarah had agreed to take Dee, Conner, and Sammie for that and i was so thankful for that. I needed Diane there with me. We did what every girl did before their first day of school. Picked out what we were going to wear, expiremented with makeup, and tryed out different hair doos.

Freshman year passed with ease. It was my sophmore year when i noticed that everything was starting to change. Diane had started dating Jay Hogarth. Jay was the definition of a bad boy. He went to parties, expiremented with drugs, had sex, everything that was considered not allowed. One night Diane called me up and asked me to go to some guys party with her and jay. I was hesitant at first but after a lot of begging, i decided to go. I went and before long i was completely trashed. I couldnt find Diane anywhere and instead i found myself alone in room with jay. NOT GOOD. I have to admitt though that jay was and is still amazingly hott. Im sure any girl, not to mention one with a few drinks in her, would have done exactally what i had done. It all happened so fast. My clothes were off, his clothes were off, and then it was over. I didnt know what i was doing. The only thing i knew about sex is what i saw whenever i walked in on my mom and some random guy or by what i had seen on television. Of course Diane found out about what i had done and soon the whole school knew too. I was now the school slut, loser, freak, all of the above. I was resolved to the lowest of the low. I was a nobody, like i had been my whole life. How could i have even thought that i deserved more. Diane now completely ignored me and began hanging out with the popular girls and i was stuck with Jay. Me and Jay dated on and off for a while and i actually believed that i was in love until he gave me gonoreah. After that i was opposed to even touch the bastard. On top of it all, my mom was now drinking more than ever and the kids were getting bigger so it was harder to hide them when Todd was on the rampage. I needed a solution fast. Sometimes i thought of suicide but i knew i could never do that to the kids or my mom. They depended on me and i would never leave them to deal with this all on their own. I believed myself selfish for even thinking about taking my life. My grades started and i knew i was on the path to ending up just like my mother. I stopped visiting Sarah; i was too ashamed. She had done everything to help get me a better life and now i was throwing it all down the drain.


	2. Chapter 2

"Happy birthday to you Happy birthday to you Happy birthday dear Paigee Happy birthday to you"

"You smell like a monkey and you look like one too." My big brother Dylan added in sarcastically.

I slapped his arm playfully and looked up as my dad walked in sporting his brand new video camera.

"Soo Paigey, how does it feel to be the big 1-3?" He asked me as he zoomed in on my face.

"It doesnt feel any different." I stated truthfully.

"It wont at first honey, but remember your a big bad teenager now."

"Aww my baby sisters all grown up." Dylan sighed as he pinched my cheek.

"OUCH! Dylan you jerk! That hurt!" I yelled as I jumped up and tackled him to the floor.

"Ohkayy...Ohkay I give up!" He huffed as I pinned him up against the television set.

"You are such a wimp." I said triumphintly.

"Im just sore from hockey..rematch tonight?"

"Your soo on." I said while looking at me dad who was fiddling with the knobs on his camera.

"When is mom coming home?" I asked already knowing what the answer would be.

"Is she ever home?" Dylan said as he slumped onto the couch and grabbed the remote out of my hand.

"You know it isnt her fault guys, shes been very busy at the office." My Dad explained.

"But she hasnt even called to wish me a happy birthday!" I stated sadly

Suddenly as if on cue the phone started ringing.

"Ill get it.." My dad said standing up and stretching out his legs.

"Dylan honestly why do you insist on watching this crap?" I said grabbing the remote back from him.

"Heyy I love this show..and of course its a plus that Brad Pitt is a hunk n a half." He said trying to wrench the remote from out of my hands.

"You are sooo gay!" I laughed

"aaand thats why you love me" He replied flashing me a big cheesey smile.

"Kids..."

We both looked up at me dad standing at the doorway with the phone hanging limply to his side. I could see from the look in his eyes that something terrible had happened.

"Its mom.." He said as his voice cracked and he fell to the floor.

"Oh my god dad what happened?" Dylan said as i got onto my knees and tried to comfort him.

I tried my best to understand him through his sobs.

"She was..in a car accident..on her way home." He finally managed to say.

"Is she okay?" Dylan stammered as i started shaking.

"Shes in critical condition..there is severe internal bleeding..they dont think she if gonna pull through.." He said quietly

The car ride to the hospital was the worst 10 minutes of my life. I couldnt bare to see my dads bloodshot eyes or Dylans hands gripping the armrests. All i could do was look out the window and see all the children playing and all the people walking by. It was just another normal day for them. It made me realize how much i take everything for granted. Just this morning, I hated my mom more than anything for missing my birthday and now she was lying almost dead in a hospital bed. All because of me. If it hadnt of been my birthday maybe she wouldnt have been rushing home. Maybe she would be okay. There were still soo many things that i needed to say or needed to do. I thought she'd be here forever but now it was too late. I started to feel sick to my stomach. I looked down at my hands.

When I walked into my mothers room, i took one look around and my head began to spin. All the wires and machines..this was too much. We were all supposed to be at home eating cake and opening presents! Not here! I hated hospitals. I hated how they smelled, how they made you feel. This is the last place i thought any of us would be on my birthday.

She looked so peaceful. It hardly looked like she had been in a fatal car accident. I walked over to her bed and grabbed her hand. She was so cold. At my touch, her eyes instantly opened.

"Hey baby..Happy birthday!" She said with a smile on her face.

"Hi mommy.." I whispered.

She looked at me for a moment and laughed."look at me, Im a mess."

My eyes welled up with tears. My mother was always one to crack jokes even at the worst of times.

"Paigey dont cry, mommys gonna be fine."

With those words, I broke down.

She hugged me to her chest and afterawhile she lifted my chin up and said "Honey go open up my dresser."

I stood up, took a deep breath and walked across the room.

"Bring me the brown paper bag inside."

"I was going to give this to you when you turned 18, but i figure now is as good a time as any." she said as she pulled out a golden locket.

"Go ahead put in on.."

I took it with trembling hands and clasped it around my neck.

"You look beautiful..." She sighed.

"Mom..I..I love you." I whimpered.

"I love you too baby more than anything in the world.." She said as she closed her eyes.

"Did you make a wish before you blew out your birthday candles?"

I smiled "Yes I did..I wished.."

"No..No..dont tell me or it wont come true." She interrupted before i could continue.

"It already did" I whispered knowing she couldnt hear me "I got to see you."

A/N: These first two chapters are just alex and paige growing up..the following chapters will be more present :)


	3. Chapter 3

_"You stupid bitch!"_

_I awoke with a start and automatically groaned. Not again. I glanced at the clock on the wall. 2:30. I had to get up for school in only 5 hours. Can they not get along for just a few hours. I took the sound of plates smashing as my cue as i slipped out of bed and crawled over to my brothers room next door._

_"Dee.." I whispered "Dee wake up...Dee please!" I pleaded as he groggily sat up in bed._

_"Dee grab Connor and go hide under the sink in the bathroom until i tell you to come out okay?"_

_"Kay..what about you? what are you gonna do?" He asked as he shook Connor awake and grabbed him by the hand._

_"Im gonna help mom, this is the last time he hurts her...im sick of this." I said more courageously then i actually felt._

_"No Lexi please..he'll get you too."_

_I had my mind set though and before I slipped out into the hallway I whispered "Dont worry about me..ill be back before you can count to 100."_

_I snuck back into my room and grabbed the pocket knife Diane had given to me on my ninth birthday. This was it, I was gonna teach this guy not to mess with Alex Nunez. I was only 10, not even 60 pounds but i felt stronger than ever holding that knife that probably wasnt sharp enough to do any real damage. _

_I stood at the end of the hallway afraid of what i would see on the other side of the door. Finally i mustered up all the strength i could and pushed the door open._

_"Please Max..take anything..just leave us alone" My mother screamed._

_I had never seen her so vulnerable...She looked like a child. I watched in terror as he kicked her hard in the stomach and before i knew what i was doing i had jabbed the knife into his leg with all of my might._

_"fuck! I heard him yell as he grabbed me by the hair and threw me onto the couch. He looked once at my mother and then back at me. All the courage that i had felt before left as fast as it had came and i suddenly felt so tiny. I couldnt stop him he was more than 3 times bigger than me. I felt for sure that this was the end. He was going to kill me. I hid a smile as i thought that this would all be over in a few minutes but as i looked up and saw him smile i knew that he had other plans._

_"I bet you a little slut just like your mother arent you?" he said as he pinned me down on the couch._

_"What are you doing Max, leave her alone, this is between you and me!" My mother said as she carefully inched her way towards me._

_"Im teaching Lexi a lesson.." he said as he pushed her back onto the floor and unzipped his pants._

_My eyes grew wide as i fought to get away from his grip. "Please dont.." I begged as i looked to my mom pleading with her to help me._

_She looked at me with tear-filled eyes as she turned away and buried her head in hands._

_"Mommy please.."_

_"101..102..103" Declan counted quietly to himself as he held his baby brother to his chest. _

_end flashback/dream_

Beep Beep Beep

"Oh fuck" I screamed as i slammed my hand down on my alarm clock. Im late. Mr Simpson is gonna have my ass. I jumped out of bed, pulled on my trademark white tank top and cargo pants, brushed my teeth and hair, got Sammie up and dressed and dropped off at Sarahs all in less then 15 minutes. Damn im good.

I run down the street because although im now 18, I STILL dont have a car. I make it to Mr.Simpsons homeroom class like a milisecond after the bell rings. Just my luck. I better think of an exscuse fast.

"Alex..so glad you decided to join us!"

"Yeah sorry unless you would have preferred me to piss on the floor..." I state sarcastically as the classroom errupts in laughter.

"Detention after school..maybe that will teach you not to make smart ass comments in my classroom Ms. Nunez." He states sternly.

I flash him a huge smile as i throw my stuff on the floor and sit down.

It seems like eternity until finally the bell rings signaling the end of the day. I stop by my locker to pick up a few things before heading to the detention hall.

"Hey Lexi..wait up!"

I groan as i recognize the voice immediatly and continue walking in hope that he'll leave me alone. Jay is the last person i want to talk to right now.

"Hey why wont you return my phone calls?" he asks as he catches up to me.

"Umm maybe Because you are a cheating bastard Jay and i dont want anything to do with you."

"Come on Lex, dont be like that..i have and idea..why dont we kick it at the ravine tonight like old times."

I couldnt believe he was asking me this.

"No Jay id rather eat shit...Can you not take a hint...We are OVER!"

"Okay whatever you say, but youll be running back to me sooner or later Lexi, you always do." he says as he turns around and walks the other way. I roll my eyes and sit down at my assigned desk ready for another hour and a half of torture.

"Okay..Okay let me take roll." Mrs. Taylor yells over the noise in the room.

"Tyler Allen"

"Yo" came a voice from the back of the room.

"Sarah Bernerd...ill pretend i didnt see that phone Sarah put it away!"

I dozed off for a while until i heard her yelling my name.

"Alex...ALEX! you are here as a punishment not for nap time!" She says as she marks me present on her clip board.

The next hours goes be so slowly. I start to doze off again when all of a sudden im jolted awake by a peice of paper that hit me on the side of the head.

"Sorry..Can you please pass that to Marco?"

Its none other than Paige Michaelchuck. Popular, Blonde, a cheerleader. She was every guys dream girl. Alot of girls would feel honored to even have Paige look at them. Not me. Both her and Diane had given me shit since Sophmore year. I definetely didnt owe her any favors.

"Fuck that...go get one of your lapdogs to do it." I said glancing over at a couple of girls sitting behind her and snickering at me from behind their geometry books. I prepared myself for a viscious insult back but instead she turned around in her seat without saying a word. Suddenly i felt kind of guilty for being such a bitch to her but i shook that feeling off as soon as i thought about all the times she had made my life a living hell. Paige hated me and i hated Paige. Thats all there is to it.


End file.
